bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikari
(Formerly , ) | birthday =January 9th | age =17 years old (at debut) 28 years old (current) | gender =Male | height =5ft 10in | weight =Unknown | eyes =Red | hair =White | blood type =O | unusual features =Reddish Brown Eyes | affiliation =Aether (loosely) (loosely) (loosely) | previous affiliation =Karakura Town Sengetsu Kawahiru Seireitou Kawahiru | profession =Substitute Shinigami of New York | previous profession =High School Student Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town | team =None | previous team =Seireitō's Group | partner =Midnight Sun Kitate | previous partner =Shirokaze Kawatsuki Sengetsu Kawahiru Tenmu Yue | base of operations =New York | marital status =Married | relatives =Unnamed Shinigami Hybrid Mother, Unnamed Human Father Sunny (Wife) Ryūsuke (Adopted Son) | education =Sengetsu (Initial Shinigami) Karakura High School Makōtō (Post Shinigami / Hollowfication) | status =Active | shikai =Kurogitsune Unknown | bankai =Ten-jiku Kurogitsune Unknown }} Ikari (怒り, "Wrath"), known by his full name as Taka Fuyutama (鷹冬霊, "Falcon of the Winter Spirit") is a former shinigami - human hybrid that had aligned himself with Seireitō Kawahiru during the Events the followed The Return of Datara. He is a powerful soul reaper despite his heritage, this is shown by him being able to hold his own against his teacher Sengetsu Kawahiru during several training sessions. After he lost his powers during his fight with his former teacher, he trained with Makōtō to acquire Hollow powers in order to restore his Shinigami status as a Vizard. He later returns to the world stage at Age 28, during this time skip he's grown up a lot and has gained new powers showing his progression after the events of The World Court Saga having given up his powers and become a standard Shinigami. To some he is known as the Shiroyōkai (白妖怪, "White Phantom") because of his white hair and speed. Appearance Taka is mid height and average weight; having spiky white hair and Reddish brown eyes, which he inherited from his mother. While he is able to manifest his Zanpakutō while in human form, it is required that he leaves his body to use his powers at full strength. While in human form, he wears a track jacket and he also wears khaki cargo pants and white sneakers with a red shirt. While in Shinigami form, he wears a black Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with white kimono pants and his Zanpakutou are held on his waist. His current appearance is similar to that of Seireitou Kawahiru, having short white hair and strangely thru the power transition his red eyes have become more prominent. He wears a simple white shihakushō and on his hip he wears his zanpakutou. Personality and Traits Taka is good-natured and cheerful, but he gets serious in dangerous situations. He argues constantly with his friends, and they don't seem to get along at all. However, it is shown that he really does care for them; for example, when he tells Shirokaze that if he can't save Sengetsu, as his friend, Taka would never forgive him. Taka is also very secretive about his past, not willing to talk about it even to his friends. In addition, He can also get very competitive, even going so far as to seal up Shirokaze's spiritual pressure but this proved to be bad as the seal was broken and he was sent flying into a wall. After he found out Sengetsu was with the Akirakyū and they were involved with the capture of Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru his personality turned colder as he felt betrayed and this is only worsened when he takes his teachers life. In recent times Taka has been shown to be quite happy with his life and how its unfolded. While the thought of losing Sengetsu, Shirokaze, and his parents haunt him he doesnt let it control his life as he did as a child, where he started down a darkened path now its said that he is on one full of light. Taka's change came around when he decided to leave Karakura Town after with the help of Urahara and Tenmu, he purged himself of his hollow influence. It was after this event that he choose to move to the states and become the substitute shinigami there as Karakura was well looked after with Tenmu and the other Shinigami assigned to its protection. With his purpose renewed his outlook turned from bleak to hopeful as he was introduced to his future wife, the mod-soul known as Midnight Sun. Background Shortly after he was born he was attacked by hollows to which his mother took down and subsequently left him with his father leading to him growing up without her help in understanding why he could see spirits while others couldn't. As a child he was isolated as he didn't make friends well since everyone thought he was strange because he talked to what they said nothing, but in actuality he was talking to the spirits in Karakura town, His first friend was a girl named Yuzu who also could see spirits, she would talk about her older brother alot explaining that he was a Shinigami and about hollows and what not, this friendship led to him having feelings for Yuzu, but she couldn't return them. On his 1st day of high school he was attacked by an Adjuchas and Yuzu was hurt, this sorrow caused him to awaken his shinigami powers and he attacked the hollow, this however wasn't his best choice as the hollow easily defeated him, but he wounded it badly enough that it retreated. When he was about 18 and about to graduate from Karakura High his father was shot down in cold blood by a mugger. This marked a dark day from him and is also the day he met Sengetsu Kawahiru as Sengetsu had arrived to preform the konsou on Taka's father and sensed a large power from the boy. After he sent Taka's father to the soul society he offered to train him to use his shinigami powers and become the new protector of Karakura town. Recent History Pre-Worlds Court Saga Before the start of the The World Court Saga events are abit sketchy for Taka as he was training with Sengetsu Kawahiru. It was during this training he met Makōtō Kawahiru by association with the cousins. Hearing about the abduction of Madara Kawahiru by easedropping on Makōtō and Sen while they were talking, he offered his services when Sengetsu refused to be a part of a potential war. This event also marked the return of Shisui Kawahiru which shocked Sengetsu and Makōtō greatly as he was presumed Deceased and that he had information from his half-brother the soul king. The World Court Saga Taka first appears as Seireitou is leaving for the Yāolù, where he meets Raian Getsueikirite, Tetsuro Ryuzaki, and Seireitou Kawahiru. During the trip he finds out the plan and offers himself as the defense for their ship as the rest of the members went on the assault against the Yāolù Armada. Once they reach land the team meets Lucius Ichimaru and Dante who they do battle against, but Lucius ends abruptly leaving the rescue party to do as planned and infiltrate the city. He is now stationed as the East of the imperial City and is awaiting Sei's kidō. Battle with Sengetsu After its revealed that Sengetsu has turned traitor, Harusame and Taka team up to battle the powerful Sōzōshin that was once Taka's teacher. The three battle and Sengetsu is able to hold them both back even with Haru's hollow enhanced shikai abilities and a direct hit from Taka's Hachiman attack, its after a while that Taka finally reveals his bankai to his teacher and the world which forces Sengetsu to use his own bankai but this is doesn't turn into a good idea as his zanpakutou possesses him and causes him to go on a berserk rampage. Haru and Taka decide to use their ultimate attacks against Sengetsu. Taka raises his blade skywards and channels the reishi into it as Haru channels his lifeforce into his blade. The two fire Kotoamatsukami & Akatokiyami ''' at Sengetsu who fires his '''Gouzanzemyōū attack at them and the three collide causing an explosion; Haru took the brunt of the attack as he was protecting Taka but he feels his life start to fade away as Sengetsu who took the full force of the attacks was bifurcated, his body fading to black as his brother dies at the same time; leaving Taka in a puddle of blood powerless. Regaining What was lost After his battle with his teacher Taka was without his shinigami powers to which he could not stand. Tenmu, Taka's battle partner and best friend offers to help him attempt to regain his powers to which Makōtō said was almost impossible by regular means and that the only way for him "to reclaim what was lost by touching the sun" he must gain a power greater than his previous force and with this Makōtō led Taka to the same underground training area Ichigo had trained in to reclaim his powers, and forced Taka to go through the Shattered Shaft training claiming that he had to enter the realm of the Hollow in order to gain what he had lost. Non-Canon Appearances Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Taka has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to punch a hollow that was three times his size into a wall to save a plus. When he is in his Shinigami body, Taka's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami Seated Officers with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from an arrancar. Immense Durability: While only a teenage Human, Taka has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. When in his Shinigami form, Taka's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Yuki that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Taka is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Taka has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Taka's grades were at the top of his class despite his growing job as a shinigami. Aside from that, Taka appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, but often times the powers of his shikai or bankai tend to make him cocky. Grandmaster Swordsman: Taka is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He is rarely seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, which could allow him to be quite deadly in close quarters and at a distance, because it is capable of destroying multiple targets at once. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Number Six: Gyaku Karasu' (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. :*'Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi' (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. :*'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Hand to Hand Combatant: Having been trained by Captain Sengetsu of Squad Nine the son of Shisui of Squad Two, he learned the way of the Onmitsukidō, and how to fight unarmed. Incredible Spiritual Pressure: Despite only being a hybrid he has a very unusually high spiritual pressure rivaling most vice captain class shinigami of the thirteen court squad guard. It was mentioned by Sengetsu that "Taka has a power that could allow him to become captain of a Gotei 13 Squad one day, his only hold up is his inability to grasp the steps to learn bankai." Shunpo Expert: Having been trained by Sengetsu he learned how to move at high speeds, almost matching his former teachers prowess. He can utilize some techniques such as Senka and Utsusemi. Snake Transformation: Due to his experimentation with kidō spells Taka is able to take the form of an animal namely a White Snake. This form is not used for combat but rather re-con as it is inconspicuous. His oddest part of his transformation is that his White Snake form can be triggered by the touch of Sunny, for an unstated reason. After recasting the spell that allows him to transform into his snake form he was able to alter his requirements for transformation as well as his overall snake appearance as he is now able to transform into a massive snake the size of an average sized house at will. His over all power and speed is augmented as his own powers fuse with his snake instincts allowing him to strangle a large man or out run even one as fast as the Queen of Flash herself. His snake form now takes a a viper like appearance as he grows into a large white snake. Its scales are as hard as steel and capable of withstanding several strikes before giving out. Zanpakutō Shikai: Unknown Bankai: Unknown Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Stats Trivia *Taka is going to be my main character used in any site-wide stories as my other main character Kishu Kiyoihi resides outside of the bleach universe and is strictly a Kan'na universe character. In terms of abilities, personality and background hes a mix of Kishu, Shirokaze Kawatsuki, and Shiroyume Rikōhi. *Taka's Theme song is Closer by Inoue Joe and his Battle theme is One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII. *Like many of my characters, Ikari has lost his powers using his final technique and then regained them back, however he is the only one to regain them in a manner similar to Ichigo Kurosaki as he achieved regaining his powers by becoming a Vizard :*Also unlike my other characters Ikari has gone through the most race changes, being tied with my original character Yue Shikyo with being a -> Human + Hybrid -> Vizard -> Shinigami; whereas Yue when from, Human -> Shinigami -> -> Xiāochú. *Credit for his Image goes to Zanpakuto-leader a user and artist from Deviantart.com Reference